1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to copper alloys and, more particularly, to brass alloys which are useful in various fields requiring good wear resistance. The invention also relates to synchronizer rings for automobiles which comprise the brass alloys of the type mentioned above.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wear-resistant brass alloys which have been conventionally employed under high speed and high load conditions are those wherein intermetallic compounds, such as Mn.sub.5 Si.sub.3, precipitate. However, when used under more severe sliding conditions such as operations at high speed and high load with low viscosity oils, the known brass alloys are not satisfactory in practical applications with respect to strength, ductility, and wear resistance. Accordingly, there is a strong demand for brass alloys having better properties.